Battle of Dol Guldur
The Battle of Dol Guldur took place in the fortress first between Gandalf the Grey and Sauron and then the White Council who come to save him. Investigation The prelude to this battle was started by Gandalf's initial invesitagtion into the fortress. After spending several hours casting spells to remove the shroud, Gandalf was finally attacked by Azog and the Orcs. But Gandalf repelled them and escaped. However, before he could get clear of the fortress, Gandalf found the way barred by the Necromancer. Betraying no emotion, Gandalf raised his staff to conjure a bright shield of white flames against the barrage of dark mist. An intense battle of light and dark ensued. After repeatedly repelling the dark energery, eventually Gandalf grew weary and dropped the shield. The Necromancer revealed himself as Sauron, using his power over fire to destroy Gandalf's staff. After this, he subsequently imprisoned the wizard. Prior to this battle, Gandalf had sent Radagast to Galadriel with the news of the Nazgul's return. Knowing that Nazgul could only be summoned by Sauron himself, Galadriel realised that Gandalf was in great peril. She immediately sent word out for the White Council to prepare for an assault on the fortress of Dol Guldur. Clash of Immortals In the fortress, Gandalf is chanting spells to escape his cage. But Gandalf is interrupted by the Orc Lombar, who scorns the wizard for using spells in his master's domain. He roughly tosses Gandalf out of his cage and demands to know the whereabouts of the Ring of Fire. Gandalf lashes the Orc in the mouth with a chain. Unfazed, the Orc examines Gandalf's hand and discovers Narya. The Orc prepares to cut it off, but he suddenly freezes. Galadriel emerges and commands the Orc to stand down or else... "I will destroy you". When he roars in defiance, Galadriel unleashes a deadly light that blasts the Orc into pieces and rents the sky for miles. She bears Gandalf away in her arms, and Sauron calls out to her in Black Speech. He specifically chants the verse referring to the rings of power, which Galadriel finishes in the Westron "Nine for mortal men doomed to die". She and the unconscious Gandalf are surrounded by the spectral forms of the Nazgûl. Seemingly startled, Galadriel retreats to a dais. Sauron warns her that she cannot fight the darkness, especially if she is alone. Galadriel answers that she is not alone. Elrond and Saruman arrive on the scene and battle the spectres of darkness. The two of them attempt to dismember the Nazgûl and knock them off the fortress walls, although the wraiths keep regenerating. Amidst the fighting, Galadriel manages to revive Gandalf, although doing so seems to take its toll on her. Radagast arrives on his rabbit sled and hastily escorts Gandalf out of the fortress. Gandalf begs her to join him, but after hesitating she willfully commands Radagast to take Gandalf away. Elrond and Saruman inflict enough damage against the wraiths that they are forced to retreat. Galadriel lies prone on the floor. The Sorceress of the Golden Wood and the Sorcerer of Dol Guldur At last, Sauron himself emerges as his silhouette erupts in the form of a flaming eye. He bears down on the Council and the Nine are summoned again. The Dark Lord declares their time is up and sends the Nazgul forth to finish them off. Using her last ounce of strength, Galadriel rises and enters her spiritual/ethereal form. She holds aloft the Phial of Eärendil, which instantly blazes with light and the Nazgul dissipate immediately. Galadriel and Sauron engage in a short but heated battle, trying to dominate each others mind. Sauron tries to sway her, but she defies him with scornful words. Sauron's silhouette begins to fluctuate, constantly revolving and reshaping as Galadriel assaults his spirit. The outcome is that Galadriel is able to penetrate Sauron's mind and issues a single command "Go back to the void from whence you came!" Unable to resist her any longer, Sauron screams and flees. But Galadriel is rendered weak after their strife and falls back; Elrond rushes in to support her. The Elf Lord urges an immediate pursuit of Sauron, but Saruman plays down his fear as he believes Sauron is nothing without the One Ring. Saruman instructs Elrond to escort Galadriel to safety while he vows to deal with Sauron himself. Aftermath Sauron heads to Mordor taking the Nazgul with him. With Sauron removed from the Hill of Sorcery, the darkness from Mirkwood was lifted for a while. Appearances * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Dol Guldur Subplot Involvement